please
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Kikwang datang bermaksud untuk melamar Yoseob, namun orang tua mereka malah menikahkannya dengan Hyunseung... /Beast/B2ST/yaoi/KiSeob/KiSeung/JunWoon
1. Chapter 1

Title: Please…

Cast: All Beast / B2ST member (Doojoon, Junhyung, Hyunseung, Kikwang, Yoseob, Dongwoon)

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

Seorang namja imut bernama Yoseob berdiri di depan cermin yang berada di kamarnya, memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi. Setelah yakin penampilannya sudah benar-benar sempurna malam ini ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ke ruang tamu dimana appa dan hyungnya sudah menunggu. Sama seperti dirinya, appa dan hyung cantiknya juga sudah berpakaian rapi karena mereka sedang menunggu datangnya tamu istimewa.

"Eomma dimana?" tanya Yoseob yang teringat jika salah seorang anggota keluarganya tidak ada.

"Eomma disini," ucap seorang namja cantik yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. "Mian, eomma kan harus menyiapkan minuman dan makanan untuk tamu istimewa kita." Namja cantik tersebut kemudian duduk di samping suaminya yang malam ini terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan kemeja berwarna putih yang ditambah jas berwarna hitam yang membuatnya semakin manly.

_Ting… Tong…_

Bel berbunyi menandakan tamu yang mereka tunggu-tunggu telah datang.

"Biar eomma saja," ucap eomma Yoseob mencegah anaknya yang akan bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Ia lantas membukakan pintu untuk tamunya dan mempersilakan mereka masuk. Setelah basa-basi singkat di awal pertemuan akhirnya mereka membahas hal yang utama yang membuat mereka kesini.

"Begini Yoon Doojoon-ssi," Yong Junhyung – kepala keluarga tamu tersebut – memulai pembicaraan, "tujuan kami kesini adalah untuk melamar anak anda, Yoon Yoseob untuk anak kami, Yong Kikwang."

Doojoon dan Hongbin – istrinya – berpandangan dan terlihat berdisuksi kecil menggunakan kode rahasia. Junhyung dan istrinya – Dongwoon – terlihat gelisah menanti jawaban dari calon besan mereka. Begitupun dengan Yoseob dan Kikwang. Hanya Hyunseung – hyungnya Yoseob – yang terlihat tenang saat ini.

"Ehm, mian, bukan maksud kami mau menolak lamaran kalian, tapi kami tidak bisa memberikan Yoseob untuk Kikwang saat ini," Doojoon menolak secara halus.

Yoseob, Junhyung, Dongwoon, dan Kikwang membulatkan matanya dan menatap Doojoon dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Bukan karena kami tidak menyukai Kikwang, tentu saja kami sangat menyukai Kikwang dan sangat senang jika pemuda tampan nan mapan seperti Kikwang menjadi menantu kami. Tapi masalahnya, kami tidak bisa memberikan Yoseob saat ini karena ia adalah anak bungsu kami, sementara kakaknya, Hyunseung, belum menikah," ucap Doojoon, membuat Hyunseung yang sebelumnya sudah mengantuk dan hampir tertidur kembali membuka lebar matanya.

"Ne, kami harus menikahkan anak pertama kami terlebih dahulu," ujar Hongbin membenarkan ucapan suaminya.

Junhyung dan Dongwoon mengadakan rapat darurat dan dadakan saat itu juga di balik punggung anak mereka, dengan berbisik-bisik tentunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Dongwoon dengan berbisik.

"Kakaknya boleh juga, malah lebih cantik dari adiknya," jawab Junhyung sambil melirik ke arah Hyunseung.

Dongwoon menaikkan alisnya.

Junhyung mengangguk kecil, kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami nikahkan saja Hyunseung dengan Kikwang."

Kikwang tersentak kaget, namun bibir seksinya tidak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa, terlalu terkejut.

Sementara Yoseob yang batal menikah langsung protes. "Lho… Bagaimana bisa? Kikwang itu namjachinguku."

"Tenang saja, Yoseobbie, nanti akan ahjussi buatkan Kikwang namdongsaeng, lah kamu bisa menikah dengan namdongsaengnya," Junhyung menenangkan (?) namja cute di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana, Seungie? Kau mau kan?" kini Doojoon bertanya pada Hyunseung yang masih belum terlalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Diam berarti mau. Baiklah Yong Junhyung-ssi, kapan pernikahan Hyunseung dan Kikwang akan dilaksanakan?"

**TBC**

_Mian, author belum pernah lamaran jadi gak tau gimana harusnya prosesi lamaran itu_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kedua belah pihak telah sepakat untuk melaksanakan pernikahan Hyunseung dan Kikwang dua bulan lagi. Yoseob masih mengurung diri di kamarnya, tidak mau bicara, tidak mau makan, tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun, dan tidak mau menerima telepon maupun membalas sms dari siapapun. Hyunseung sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada namdongsaeng satu-satunya itu tapi disisi lain ia juga bahagia dan lega karena tidak jadi dilangkahi, dan satu lagi, karena sebenarnya diam-diam ia juga menyukai Kikwang yang sudah enam tahun belakangan ini berpacaran dengan adiknya.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

"Seobbie, bukakan pintu." Hyunseung terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mereka, ya selama ini Hyunseung dan Yoseob menempati kamar yang sama, dan sekarang dia sedang kebingungan karena Yoseob mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam dan itu berarti ia tidak bisa tidur di dalam kamar malam ini. "Setidaknya kalau kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lemparlah bantal dan selimutku."

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri, besok appa yang akan berbicara dengannya," Doojoon – sang appa – menyuruh anak sulungnya untuk berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dan berbicara dengan Yoseob. "Malam ini tidurlah bersama appa dan eomma."

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Hyunseung menuruti perintah appanya, ia pun berjalan malas menuju ke kamar kedua orang tuanya. Namja bermata kucing(?) tersebut menaiki ranjang king size DooBin (Doojoon-Hongbin) dan bergeser ke tengah-tengah ranjang, meletakkan kepalanya tepat di tengah bantal cinta bergambar Winnie the Pooh yang biasa digunakan DooBin.

"Tidurlah disini sampai Yoseob sudah mau keluar kamar, eomma yakin tidak akan lama kok, nanti kalau lapar pasti keluar," ucap Hongbin eomma yang kemudian memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping Hyunseung yang sudah bersiap menuju ke alam mimpi.

"Yak! Seunggie! Siapa suruh kau tidur disitu? Tidur di sofa sana." Doojoon yang menyadari anaknya sudah berbaring di tengah-tengah ranjangnya. Ditariknya tangan Hyunseung agar namja cantik tersebut bangkit, namun Hyunseung tetap pada posisinya semula, tidak bergerak sedikitpun, mungkin ia sudah benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Sudahlah, yeobo, Seunggie sudah tidur, biarlah malam ini ia tidur disini, kau saja yang tidur di sofa," ujar Hongbin sambil menyelimuti tubuh Hyunseung menggunakan selimut yang sama dengan yang digunakannya.

"Shireo!" Doojoon merengut kesal.

Hongbin tersenyum melihat Doojoon yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibir. "Kan masih ada hari esok."

"Yaaah…. Diundur lagi deh…"

Diam-diam Hyunseung yang sedang – berpura-pura – tidur menahaan senyumnya mendengar nada frustasi Doojoon.

.

.

.

10.24 pm

Yoseob menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu kamar. Karena tidak mendengar suara lain selain suara dengkuran Hyunseung – hyungnya – ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa semua telah tertidur. Perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar, lalu dengan berjinjit – agar tidak menimbulkan suara – ia melangkahkan kaki keluar, melewati kamar kedua orang tuanya yang gelap, tujuan utamanya adalah dapur karena yang ia sangat lapar dan haus saat ini.

"Doojoon-ah…" Suara eommanya membuat Yoseob yang kini posisinya telah berada di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang keluarga menoleh ke kanan, ke arah sumber suara. Di sofa dekat jendela samar terlihat kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk berdua dengan posisi Hongbin eomma berada di pangkuan Doojoon appa.

"Aigoo… Eotteokhae?" Yoseob berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini ia sudah berhasil mengambil sebotol air mineral dan satu setoples kue kering, tapi ia bingung harus memakannya disitu atau kembali kekamar. Sebenarnya tentu saja ia ingin kembali mengurung diri di kamar, tapi mengingat kedua orang tuanya berada di ruang keluarga – yang pasti ia lewati kalau kembali ke kamar – membuatnya berpikir lagi untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Yeobo, sepertinya ada orang, apa Hyunseung atau Yeseob terbangun?" Rupanya Hongbin eomma mulai curiga dengan keberadaan Yoseob di dapur.

"Kurasa tidak, hanya perasaanmu saja, Hyunseung masih mendengkur di kamar kita."

Yoseob menghembuskan nafas lega ketika mendengar jawaban appanya.

_PRANG!_

"Aaaaa! Panas!"

Sebuah panci berwarna silver yang jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai saat Yoseob berusaha untuk mengangkatnya dari atas kompor. Air mendidih yang berada di dalamnya pun tertumpah ke lantai dan sebagian mengenai kaki namja cute tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian lampu menyala dan kedua orangtuanya sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa ini? Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanya Doojoon appa seperti satpam yang barusaja menangkap pencuri.

Yoseob menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa tidak enak karena mengganggu kedua orang tuanya. "Mianhae, aku mau membuat teh panas, tapi pancinya jatuh."

Hongbin eomma segera mengambil kain untuk mengeringkan lantai. "Kakimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Nan gwenchana, eomma," jawab Yoseob.

"Karena kau sudah keluar dari kamar sekarang, ayo kita berbicara." Doojoon appa menarik tangan anak bungsunya menuju ke ruang keluarga, meninggalkan Hongbin eomma yang masih sibuk mengeringkan lantai dapur.

Kini Doojoon appa dan Yoseob duduk berhadapan di lantai ruang keluarga. Namun keduanya sama-sama diam, tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Doojoon appa yang dari awal mengajak anaknya untuk bicara akhirnya memulai, "kenapa kau mengurung diri di kamar? Karena masalah pernikahan Hyunseung dan Kikwang eoh?"

Yoseob memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan tajam appanya.

"Kau tau kan tradisi di keluarga kita, anak pertama harus menikah terlebih dahulu, setelah itu barulah dongsaengnya boleh menikah," Doojoon appa melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, "dan itu berarti kau tidak bisa menikah sebelum Hyunseung menikah."

"Tapi tidak harus dengan Kikwang kan?"

"Tapi Kikwang tidak menolak untuk menikah dengan Hyunseung kan? Dan Hyunseung juga tidak menolak untuk menikah dengan Kikwang. Itu tandanya mereka sama-sama mau. Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan."

Yoseob hendak menjawab lagi, namun ia terdiam ketiga mengingat kata-kata appanya.

_Tapi Kikwang tidak menolak untuk menikah dengan Hyunseung kan?_

Dalam hati Yoseob membenarkan ucapan appanya, Kikwang sama sekali tidak menolak.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Yong…

"Kikwanggie, siang ini kau temani Hyunseung memilih pakaian untuk pernikahan kalian ya, eomma sudah bilang ke Sungjae hyung kalau kalian akan datang siang ini," ucap eomma Kikwang sambil menuangkan teh hangat dari dalam poci ke tiga buah cangkir yang berada di atas meja makan.

Kikwang menganguk tanda mengerti.

Saat ini keluarga Yong yang terdiri dari Junhyung appa, Dongwoon eomma, dan Kikwang sedang duduk bertiga mengitari meja makan bulat yang terletak di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur untuk sarapan pagi.

Junhyung appa menyeruput teh panasnya kemudian meletakkan kembali cangkir di tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau pernikahan Kikwang dan Hyunseung dipercepat?" usulnya tiba-tiba.

Dongwoon eomma dan Kikwang berpandangan sesaat.

"Tidak masalah, lalu kapan?" Kikwang menyetujui.

Dongwoon eomma mengangguk. "Aku setuju, lebih cepat lebih baik, jadi kapan?"

"Nanti appa akan berbicara lagi dengan Yoon Doojoon."

.

.

.

**Kikwang POV**

Keputusannya pernikahanku dan Hyunseung hyung dipercepat menjadi bulan depan, hanya tersisa kurang lebih empat minggu sebelum momen sekali seumur hidup itu dilaksanakan. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jadinya menikah dengan Hyunseung hyung, bukan dengan Yoseob – namjachinguku selama dua tahun terakhir ini, dan kurasa Hyunseung hyung juga tidak keberatan.

_Aku menyukainya?_

Appa dan eomma sempat menanyakan hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku. Kenyataannya? Ya mungkin bisa dibilang benar. Jadi selama ini aku berpacaran dengan Yoseob tapi mencintai hyung-nya?

Bisa jadi.

Begini, biar kujelaskan. Aku berteman atau mungkin bisa dibilang bersahabat dengan Yoseob sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah, kemudian dua tahun yang lalu aku dan Yoseob memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Pada anniversary pertama kami ia mengenalkanku pada kedua orang tuanya dan hyungnya, di saat itulah aku mulai berkenalan dengan Hyunseung hyung dan jujur aku merasa Hyunseung hyung lebih cantik ketimbang Yoseob, juga aku merasa lebih nyaman disampingnya yang terlihat – dan memang – dewasa ketimbang Yoseob yang kenakanan. Tapi aku tidak mungkin memutuskan Yoseob kemudian move on ke hyungnya begitu saja, jadi kutepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Dan jika saat orang tuaku melamar Yoseob untukku kedua orang tuanya justru memberikan hyungnya dan orang tuaku juga setuju, bukankah itu kesempatan emas untukku? Dan aku yakin Hyunseung hyung juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Perasaanku pada Yoseob hanya sebatas rasa sayang sebagai seorang sahabat – sebenarnya. Tapi ia mencintaiku, dan menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat, ia juga yang memintaku melamarnya dan segera menikah. Aku menurut saja. Namun takdir berkata lain…

**Kikwang POV end.**

.

.

.

Yoseob sudah keluar masuk kamar – bahkan rumah – seperti biasa, namun ia masih mogok bicara dengan hyungnya yang ia anggap telah merebut sang namjachingu tercinta. Hyunseung tentu tidak diam saja, namja bermata kucing(?) itu berkali-kali mengajak namdongsaengnya berbicara, entah itu tentang kucing tetangga sebelah yang buang air sembarangan, tentang banjir di Jakarta yang tak kunjur surut, TVXQ yang baru merilis album baru, bahkan hingga tentang pernikahannya dengan Kikwang, namun Yoseob tidak pernah menanggapi hyungnya itu.

Pernikahan itu semakin dekat, tinggal dua puluh jam terhitung dari sekarang. Saat ini jarum jam menunjukkan jam 1 siang dan pernikahan KiSeung akan dilaksanakan esok hari tepat jam sembilan pagi.

Yoseob duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya memandang ke sudut ruangan yang sudah kosong. Sebagian besar barang-barang Hyunseung sudah dipindahkan ke apartemen baru yang akan ditempatinya besok setelah menikah dengan Hyunseung. Malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya tidur bersama dengan hyung-nya, mulai besok malam ia harus tidur sendiri dan Hyunseung akan tidur bersama…

"ANDWEEEE!" Yoseob berteriak-teriak sendiri seperti orang gila ketika membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan KiSeung saat malam pertama. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan mengerikan itu dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

Yoseob menghela nafas panjang sebelum memencet tombol bel di depan sebuah rumah.

_Ting Tong… _

Bel pun berbunyi sesaat setelah ia menekankan jari telunjuknya pada tombol bel berwarna putih tersebut. Beberapa puluh detik kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja berrambut coklat hazelnut di balik pintu.

"Yoseob? Ada apa datang kesini?" tanya namja yang Yoseob ketahui sebagai appa dari Kikwang tersebut.

"Ehm, bisakah kita berbicara di dalam?"

Namja itu mengangguk kemudian mempersilahkan Yoseob duduk di ruang tamu.

"Silakan diminum," ucap seorang namja lain yang merupakan eomma dari Kikwang – Dongwoon – sambil meletakkan tiga buah cangkir berisi teh panas di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanya Yong Junhyung yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Yoseob sebenarnya.

Yoseob memainkan ujung jaketnya dengan gelisah.

"Bicaralah." Dongwoon juga terlihat tidak sabar. Penasaran, mungkin.

"Ehm, ahjussi, ahjumma, sebenarnya aku…," Yoseob menggantung ucapannya.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja," perintah Yong Junhyung yang kemudian menyeruput teh dari cangkirnya.

"Ne, cepat katakan sebelum dinding di belakangmu runtuh," tambah Dongwoon.

"Eeem… Aku… Aku hamil…"

"MWO?!"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hamil?" tanya Dongwoon meyakinkan bahwa apa yang didengarnya barusan tidak salah.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan seorang namja?" Junhyung terlihat tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Yoseob.

_PLAK!_

Dongwoon memukul lengan suaminya dengan cukup keras. "Yak! Bicara apa kau Yong Junhyung! Anakmu juga lahir dari rahim seorang namja dan kau tidak percaya ada namja yang bisa hamil?" Ia terlihat tidak terima dengan ketidakpercayaan suaminya.

"Ya… Ya… Aku percaya, aku percaya…" Yong Junhyung menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari sang istri yang telah berubah menjadi manusia setengah serigala.

Dongwoon melirik suaminya sekilas sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada seorang namja cute yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Mianhae, Yoseob, sudah jangan dimasukin hati omongan Junhyung ahjussi ini," ucap Dongwoo mencoba menenangkan dongsaeng dari calon menantunya tersebut.

Yoseob mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau yakin hamil?"

Yoseob kembali mengangguk.

"Berapa bulan?"

Kini namja cute tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah karena pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir namja yang telah melahirkan Kikwang tersebut.

"Kau tidak tau?" tebak Dongwoon yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Yoseob.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita ke dokter sekarang juga, kalau kau benar-benar hamil anak Kikwang kami akan batalkan pernikahan KiSeung atau setidaknya mengganti mempelai wanitanya," usul Junhyung.

Sekilas terlihat sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir merah Yoseob, namun beberapa detik kemudian senyuman itu segera pudar ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Andwe," tolaknya cepat sebelum Junhyung dan Dongwoon menyeret(?)nya menuju ke dokter.

"Wae?"

"Ehm, tidak perlu."

Junhyung memicingkan matanya memandang Yoseob penuh selidik. "Kenapa? Takut eoh?"

Yoseob mengangguk cepat. "Ne, aku takut ke dokter, aku takut disuntik."

Junhyung dan Dongwoon berpandangan sebentar sebelum bergerak cepat untuk menyeret Yoseob dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. "Tenang saja, tidak akan disuntik kok."

.

.

.

Yoseob duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya dengan menunduk lesu setelah kembali dari rumah sakit bersama dengan Junhyung dan Dongwoon beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Yoseob, sekarang jelaskan pada kami kenapa kau berpura-pura hamil?" tanya Junhyung setengah mengintimidasi.

"Jawab, Seobbie," tambah Dongwoon.

Yoseob memainkan ujung sarung bantal kursi dengan kedua tangannya. "Mianhae, aku hanya… Hanya tidak rela kalau Hyunseung hyung menikah denga Kikwang."

"Aigoo, hanya karena masalah seperti itu. Kau tau sendiri kan appamu tidak memberikanmu sebagai suami Kikwang melainkan memberikan hyungmu. Lagipula keduanya tidak menolak, itu tandanya Kikwang mau mau saja menikah dengan Hyunseung dan berpisah denganmu," ujar Dongwoon sambil memposisikan dirinya di samping Yoseob dan mengelus punggungnya dengan sayang. "Kau pasti bisa menemukan namja yang lebih baik dari Kikwang.

Yoseob mengangguk terpaksa.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba, hari dimana KiSeung couple akan menikah. Hari yang paling dibenci oleh seorang namja bernama Yoseob yang kini sedang duduk dengan gelisah di bangku barisan depan gereja tempat hyung dan mantan namjachingunya akan meresmikan hubungan mereka dengan sebuah janji suci beberapa saat lagi, kalau seandainya seorang jin datang di hadapannya saat ini dan bisa mengabulkan satu permintaannya maka ia akan minta hari ini terlewati begitu saja. Atau jika seandainya Tao ada disini ia akan meminta waktu dihentikan dan ia akan membawa kabur Kikwang dari tempat ini. Namun itu semua hanya angan-angan Yoseob saja, kenyataan berkata lain.

Kikwang telah berdiri di altar gereja dengan balutan kemeja berwarna putih dan jas hitam serta dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan manly. Sedangkan Hyunseung kini telah berjalan perlahan mendekati calon suaminya dengan digandeng appanya. Entah siapa yang menyarankan tapi saat ini Hyunseung benar-benar memakai gaun pengantin seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh seorang yeoja. Gaun panjang berwarna putih yang ujungnya menjuntai hingga ke lantai dengan bagian atas yang terbuka menampilkan bahunya yang putih mulus. Ia terlihat sangat cantik saat ini.

Kikwang mengulurkan tangan kanannya ketika Hyunseung telah berada tepat di hadapannya, Hyunseung menggenggam tangan kanan Kikwang yang terulur dengan tangan kirinya. Keduanya memposisikan diri di hadapan seorang pendeta yang siap memulai upacara pernikahan mereka.

Acara pun dimulai dan berjalan dengan mulus tanpa suatu halangan apapun hingga pada saat janji pernikahan selesai diucapkan dan KiSeung couple telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

"Baiklah, ada yang keberatan? Katakan sekarang atau tidak selamanya," kata sang pendeta setelah KiSeung saling memakaikan cincin pernikahan.

"Saya keberatan," ucap seorang namja yang duduk di barisan depan seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kikwang sebenarnya namjachingu saya tapi appa memaksanya menikah dengan Hyunseung hyung."

Semua mata memandang ke arah Yoseob yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Yoseob! Duduklah!" perintah Doojoon setengah membentak.

"Mianhae, Seobbie, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih mencintai Hyunseung hyung, mianhae," ucap Kikwang sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada sang mantan.

Tidak tahan dengan semuanya, Yoseob melangkahkan kakinya berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan melalui pintu samping yang kebetulan berada tepat di samping kirinya.

_BRUK!_

Langkah namja cute tersebut terhenti ketika tubuhnya menabrak seseorang, seseorang yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan besar dari tubuhnya, membuatnya terhuyung sedikit ke belakang.

"Mianhae," ucap Seobbie sambil membalik tubuhnya, hendak pergi.

Namja itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya, memaksanya menoleh ka arah namja tersebut.

"Ilhoonnie…"

"Yoseob hyung…"

Mereka berdua berpandangan beberapa saat lamanya, sama-sama kaget karena akhirnya bertemu lagi setelah terpisah lama – karena setelah lulus dari sekolah dasar Ilhoon pindah ke Thailand dan menetap disana bersama kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan tidak sengaja tadi Yoseob dan Ilhoon memutuskan untuk mengobrol lebih jauh di sebuah café, saling melepas kerinduan satu sama lain.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu kembali kesini?" tanya Yoseob sambil mengaduk-aduk jus alpukat di hadapannya.

"Karena aku merasa meninggalkan sesuatu ketika aku pindah dulu dan aku kembali untuk membawanya," jawab Ilhoon dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Sesuatu? Kembali ke Korea hanya untuk mengambil 'sesuatu'? Kenapa tidak meminta kerabatmu untuk mengirimkannya saja?"

"Karena 'sesuatu' itu sangat berharga dan tidak bisa dikirim melalui ekspedisi apapun," ucapnya sambil terus tersenyum.

Jantung Yoseob berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia menerka-nerka apa 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud oleh Ilhoon itu adalah dirinya, karena dulu saat mereka masih menjadi tetangga ada temannya yang bilang kalau namja yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu pernah menyukainya.

_"Mungkinkah Ilhoon kembali untukku?" _tanya Yoseob dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Yoseob sedikit memancing namja tampan tersebut.

"Tentu, aku langsung menemuinya sesaat setelah aku tiba di Korea, dan aku akan membawanya ke Thailand bersamaku tiga hari lagi."

Raut wajah Yoseob berubah, tidak seceria sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya apa 'sesuatu' itu?"

"Seorang namja, namja yang aku sukai, namja yang aku cintai sejak aku masih berada di sekolah dasar, cinta pertamaku."

Yoseob tersenyum dalam hatinya, ada seberkas harapan bahwa itu adalah dirinya. Sejujurnya saat itu ia juga menyukai Ilhoon, walaupun tak yakin kalau itu adalah perasaan cinta. Mereka masih kecil saat itu.

"Siapa namja beruntung itu?" Yoseob kembali memancing Ilhoon.

"Itu dia sudah datang," seru Ilhoon sambil menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja memasuki café dan sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Seorang namja yang menurutnya sedikit mirip dengan mantan namjachingunya – Kikwang.

"Hyunsik?" tanya Yoseob kaget sekaligus malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah ke ge-eran.

"Ne, kami akan menikah sebulan lagi di Thailand, nanti aku akan mengirimkan undangannya, usahakan datang ne, hyung," ucap Ilhoon santai tanpa mengetahui bahwa yang diajak bicara sudah ingin mati rasanya.

**END**


End file.
